


Mornings

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford admires the man he loves one morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had last night.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

The sensation of smooth cotton sheets surrounding himself was the first thing Fiddleford felt when he started to wake from his dreams, a small smile crossing the male’s face. When made the smile grow was the thick arm tucked around his waist, holding the hillbilly against a broad chest, McGucket slowly turning to face the person behind him. Stanford Pines was snoring slightly as he slept, his grip tightening when he felt Fiddleford stop moving much to Fiddleford’s amusement. Leaning close the southerner kissed a faint scar going down Ford’s left cheek, the sleeping male mumbling an equation as Fiddleford chuckled silently, moving onto a scar that was hidden by Ford’s ridiculously floofy hair that tickles the tip of the males’ nose. He then moved down, placing very tender and sweet kisses all over the perfectly circular scar around Ford’s neck, spindly fingers gently caressing Ford’s cheek when he made a slightly distressed noise at the contact to his neck.

“It’s alright.” He cooed to the sleeping man, pressing some kisses to Ford’s cheeks until the man settled down, a smile crossing his lips as he turned his gaze to Ford’s covered chest. It had been only six months since they had begun their relationship, and Fiddleford knew that Ford was highly uncomfortable with showing his body to the hillbilly, who was more than understanding. Fiddleford had his own problems, and this mutual understanding was more than helpful in their strange but intimate relationship. However, Fiddleford was curious, the southerner slowly and carefully slipping the turtleneck up so he could see Ford’s chest, his gaze one of sadness and curiosity. The first thing he noticed was a tattoo over Ford’s heart, its shape causing a shiver of fear go down the hillbilly’s spine, but that feeling was quickly overtaken by sadness. Scars cross-crossed over top of the tattoo until there was almost nothing left, only a sliver of the pupil and a bit of the triangular shape left. He gently stroked some of the scars, wishing he could make it just all go away as Ford would always have this reminder for the rest of his life. His gaze was next drawn to a very amusing tattoo on the nape of Ford’s collarbone, a slight grin on his face as he traced the outline of the grinning star, having heard the story behind it many times.

“Enjoying yourself?” Looking up Fiddleford locked eyes with a sleepy Stanford, the male smiling softly as he watched Fiddleford’s finger lazily trace the tattoo.

“I am…yer handsome ya know…” Ford looked up, his gaze one of confusion as he took in what Fiddleford had said.

“I assure you I am not.” The southerner shook his head, pressing sweet kisses all over Ford’s chest with a smile.

“You are ta me Stanferd.” He hummed, looking up when Ford’s grip tightened around him, his eyes just a bit misty though he would deny if Fiddleford asked.

“Have I told you how much I love you.” Stanford murmured, leaning close to place a chaste kiss on Fiddleford’s lips.

“Every day.” He replied with slight amusement, his heart fluttering as Stanford curled around him with a happy sigh, pressing kisses all over Fiddleford’s face and trimmed beard.

“Good, I always want you to know.”

“Ye always do.” Fiddleford smiled, the two reveling in each other’s company as the day began, thankful that last summer a young set of twins had come into town. They had saved not only the town, but everyone in it, and for this Fiddleford couldn’t be happier.  
  



End file.
